


[Podfic] What Happens In Vegas

by dodificus



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there were a twelve-step program for fucking your brother, he should at least want to lock himself in the bathroom and call it right about now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Happens in Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Length:** 35:56  
**Format:** mp3  & m4b  
**File Size:** 38.6 MB (mp3) | 16.5 MB (m4b)  
**Download:** Googledrive [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6irsksqAIqWSGdYcFlxcDlZcGc/view?usp=sharing) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104302.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201105121.zip)

Podbook compiled by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Originally posted May 12th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/304499.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
